narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inner Doors Technique
The Inner Doors Technique (インナードアテクニック, In'nādoatekunikku) is a Tenseigan technique used by Ishio Hyūga. With it, he is able to open the "Five Inner Doors", five powerful techniques unique to every wielder of the Tenseigan. Unlike the Six Paths Technique, all the granted abilities are only capable of being used by the awakened user, and can not be split nor used by someone else who may eventually wield the same eye. Uses As Ishio's chakra began to grow, both in potency and in portion, Ishio's Byakugan evolved into a Tenseigan. After several weeks of training with the dōjutsu Ishio learned how to enter a state that allow him to meet with his inner self. Inner Ishio self presented five doors that would grant him a different inhuman like power for every door he opened. It took Ishio a whole three years to unlock and master all the abilities. The following abilities are: *'Human Door' (人間のドア, Ningen no doa), allows Ishio to perceive and read one's emotions, mind, and body traits. Ishio gained this ability by coming to a complete understanding of the way a human works. He was forced to understand now only what they were of physically made but also how they worked emotionally, befriending several humans. *'Tenki Door' (天気のドア, Tenki no doa), grants Ishio complete control over the weather. One of the easier doors and the first door Ishio decided to awaken was the Tenki Door. Ishio had to visit locations with extreme weather locations and spend days until outside living in those conditions until he became accustomed to them. *'Kopī' Door' (コピードア, Kopī no doa), bestows Ishio the ability to replicate any technique preformed inside his barrier. This is by far Ishio's favorite technique as it allows him to increase his arsenal with little to no effort. Ishio instantaneously decent sized barrier, big enough to hold half of Konohagakure inside it and all the technique's preformed inside the barrier he can replicate at his will. *'Boki Door' (ユニバーサルドア, Yunibāsaru no doa), with this technique, Ishio is also able to instantaneously teleport himself and others around him to a different dimensions. These dimensions are located in Ishio's mind and he can manipulate them anyway he sees fit. The only negative to this technique is that there is a limit as to how long the dimension can hold for until he has to change it. The highest Ishio has been seen to hold a dimension for is thirty seconds. What was required of Ishio in order to open this door is unknown. *'Kakū Door' (地球のドア, Kakū no doa), when activated, could possibly be Ishio's strongest technique.Ishio has the ability to manipulate reality and illusions inside a barrier. Ishio creates a larger barrier than the one used for the Kopī' Door, possibly the size of Konohagakure. The barrier requires a set up, in which Ishio must place five seals around the location he wants the barrier to be held and then he may activate it. Once the barrier is activated Ishio has almost certainty that he has won. Influences